


Return of Evil

by assez



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assez/pseuds/assez
Summary: For a someone who somehow found out something as a say-sorry-gift.





	Return of Evil

It wasn't like that at first at all; we hated each other but then Potter started to provoke me and he started to watch me and he – he – he – cornered me one day and he has this… well, this absurd observation of his that he might be a gerontophile. What should I have done if he assaulted me with his mouth and his hands at once, and I wasn't expecting it, I was expecting anything, even murder from him more than him trying to get into my pants? What should I do, unprepared in the circumstances, Headmaster, what should I do in those circumstances, Minister, if he threatened of official accusation to Ministry, if he threatened me that nobody will believe me over him, that everybody will think I was a Death Eater, so I was seeking revenge on him for my master’s fall, and I was the one who was in blame for this as well – and he started to throw himself on a hard solid objects in order to make himself violets to be plausible if anybody checked for physical violence from my side. I was powerless over his determination. I was powerless over his little scheme. I was powerless in what counts in this matter. He could make me charged for violence and rape and coerce and the gleam in his eyes was maniacal and determined when he threw me on the ground. I – I – I couldn’t breathe. My Lily---  
\- What do you think, Headmaster? Might it be? Might our Harry Potter become the new Dark Lord?  
\- Innocent until proven guilty, Cornelius. Anyway, we will listen to Harry’s version first, but if he really became one… I don’t have good news for you, Severus. You know what you must do if this is the case. And he bore his blue heavy gaze into Severus’s desperate eyes.  
Severus nodded quickly, running his hand on his face to get rid of the tear-traces.  
\- Ready? asked Headmaster.  
To have new Master. To became a slave, a spy, a kept man once again. To have no conscience, no spine, no future, no past. No hope. To be a right hand of an evil, to betray, to hurt. To commit maybe one of the worst wrongdoings in his life – to betray and help to kill hers only son, the one he helped to protect.  
Severus raised to his legs, tall and proud. Ready. Definitely ready.


End file.
